1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to jacks, and more particularly to portable jacks or supports for elevating at least one of the two ends of a motorized, two-wheel vehicle such as a motorcycle.
2. Background Information
The need has existed ever since motorized two-wheel vehicles were first developed for a convenient way to service the wheel and related components at one end of the vehicle. Although ramps or lifts may be helpful, they generally take up a large amount of space. Furthermore, the motorcycle may require emergency servicing at a location remote from the bulky ramps and lifts, as when a mechanical failure occurs while the motorcycle is on the road.
Attempts have also been made to rely on the motorcycle kickstand to support the cycle while servicing it. However, the kickstand, although attached directly to the frame of the cycle itself and therefore extremely portable, has a relatively pointed end that may dig into sand, grass or hot blacktop, resulting in unstable support for the motorcycle. Additionally, using the kickstand will not lift either the front or rear wheel of the cycle clear of the ground.
Devices are also known for elevating automobiles by engaging an axle of the vehicle. However, motorcycles lack a suitably exposed axle, and the adaptation of such devices for motorcycles have until now resulted in the risk of scratching or damaging the surface of the motorcycle frame with the exposed surfaces of the lift.
The motorcycle stand of the present invention overcomes difficulties described above and affords other features and advantages heretofore not available.